User blog:Glaucous/The Few ~ Chapter 2
I woke up with someone shaking me. It wasn’t the best feeling either I supposed. The person shaking me stopped, grabbed me, and started to carry me. “What the fuck man?” I asked him. He dropped me fairly hard. “You want to walk, so be it,” the guy said. Everyone else but Corey laughed. “Give the kid a break,” Corey said. I nodded at him as he helped me up. I looked at Corey, he had semi long dirty blond hair with blue eyes. I tried picturing him before the apocalypse but I couldn’t. “So this is it?” I asked the guy who dropped me. “You and I are already off to a bad start. My name is Kevin, what is yours?” “Why the fuck does it matter punk?” He asked me. I stepped forward and swung. He got knocked down but jumped right back and lashed at my face with a sharp object. The knife cut my cheek open and he just laughed. “Don’t fuck me with again you punk ass kid.” He walked off and I looked at Richard. I saw sadness in his hazel eyes. “Richard, you okay?” I said walking to him. “You know George is just being rough, he never was before Johnny died. George would mess around with Johnny and Johnny got killed. George became all rough, I suspect you remind him of Johnny. He doesn’t want you to die.” Well that was great, I had someone who wants to kill me, yet wants me alive at the same time. I walked in when Corey attended to the cut. It wasn’t a deep cut, but still needed a lot of tending to. Corey was silent and quick when tending. “Don’t mess with George or you’ll get your ass kicked. We see him as the leader though we know Richard is. The two have different ideals on how to run a society. Richard wants peace and George wants to have society in war, with the strongest to be alive. I don’t like him anymore than you do. He is vital to the team however.” Corey finished up and I went to see Richard. He was laying on the couch. Richard was a fairly big guy, not fat but wide and strong. He had dark brown with hazel eyes which seemed to match almost perfectly. I don’t know how, it just did. I walked around and everyone was either sleeping or keeping watch. I found a crate full of something. I walked over and lifted the lid. There was meals ready to eat, pasta, tuna, cookies, vegetables. It was like a paradise. “The fuck you think you’re doing?” George said as he walked up. “You can’t eat whenever the fuck you want. Go to the watch tower and keep guard. I’m going to look for some of those fucking zeds or whatever the fuck they are.” He just walked off with his knife. I went to Corey and asked him where the tower was. He showed me everything, and eventually I went to the watch tower. It was becoming early afternoon and I was sweating my ass off. I didn’t know it could get this hot. I looked around for a drink yet I couldn’t find one. I guess I was stuck here all afternoon looking out for people. Nothing happened and I was just sitting around doing nothing. I didn’t have anything anyway, how could I self defend myself? I yawned as the day went on. I wanted to sleep but I didn’t know if I was allowed to, would George kick my ass if he found out? I sure as hell didn’t want to find out. It was probably around four when something happened. I was just leaning back when something was caught in the corner of my eye. I sat up straight and looked through the binoculars. I didn’t see the thing. I thought I was hallucinating for a minute. Being in the sun that long could have horrible effects, or that is what I thought. I couldn't have imagined it because I saw it again. It was a darker figure and they were hiding behind trees. They were definitely closer. I saw them stop and I just sat there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly I heard a gunshot and I fell. I looked around making sure I wasn’t shot, I desperately looked around but nothing. I ran downstairs to Corey and yelled, “Corey, someone is here!” “Of fucking course.” He said and grabbed his gun. We both ran up and he shot at the person. The person fell fairly quickly, a pool of blood forming around his body. “We need to leave, each day in the past week there has been an attack. Not many people know about our location but we got to go. It is a matter of time before someone blows us up. People have found a secret location North of Kin.” I just sat down and sighed. This day has been a long day for sure. I felt someone grab my neck and said, “You think you can kill us?” I was gasping for air and I couldn’t hold it any longer. I closed my eyes and went unconscious. Category:Blog posts